Endless Infatuation
by Noirissime
Summary: When you cannot be together irrational passion leads to irrational actions every time a moment can be stolen. DMHP –Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Endless Infatuation_

_Author: Noirissime_

_Genre: Drama_

_Pairing: Harry/Draco_

_Summary: When you cannot be together irrational passion leads to irrational actions every time a moment can be stolen. DM/HP –Oneshot_

_Words: 2,029_

_Disclaimer: Neither one of these characters or the surroundings they find themselves in are mine. Bugger ;) _

_Not beta-read. I apologize_

* * *

"Mr. Potter." Serge called

"I'm about to leave, Serge. Is it important?" Harry asked turning around to face the chubby man. He was standing in the atrium with floo powder in his hand. After a day of interrogating possible Death Eaters he was tired and longed for the solitude of his own house.

"You might think it is," Serge answered, flashing him a smile.

Annoyed by not getting a straight answer Harry threw the floo powder back in the pot. "What is it?" He had a feeling he would be working late again. Not that he complained much. His work was his life. He lived for it. Being an Auror gave him all the possible thrill and adventure he was looking of in a job. No day was ever like the day before, although now that the Death Eaters were more active than ever they liked to keep him in the Ministry.

"Team four has captured yet another suspect. They say you're acquainted with him. He won't talk to them, so they want you to interrogate him." Serge said, touching his arm slightly.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the touch. "Sign me back in, Anais." He smiled to the girl who managed the departments and arrivals in the Atrium.

"Almost made it this time, Mr. Potter." She called back with a smile.

Harry waved slightly and followed Serge back to the interrogation rooms on the second level. They were situated just next to the Auror Headquarters.

"He's a funny one this one, according to the others." Serge went on, while they stepped into the elevator. "They gave him Veritaserum, but he didn't say a word. I've never met anyone who is immune to Veritaserum,"

"Me neither," Harry lied, while his heart was jumping in his chest. There was only one person he knew of that could resist the power of Veritaserum.

"They must have done something wrong, because I don't think there's such a thing as Veritaserum immunity." Serge took out his wand as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the second floor to open the magically sealed door. "Here we are, let's have a look shall we?"

"Yes," Harry answered absently.

The door opened and his suspicions were confirmed. There in the little white room sat Draco Malfoy casually on a chair with his legs crossed. How he managed to look casual while his hands were tied behind his back was a mystery to Harry.

The man's deep grey eyes locked themselves with his and he smirked, but didn't say a word.

"You can leave us now," Harry said to Serge, stepping into the room.

"But Mr. Potter!" Serge argued. It was a non-written rule that no one could ever be alone in a room with a suspect, it was simply to dangerous.

Harry turned around. "I can handle this. I want to do this alone." he said calmly, but sternly.

But then again, it was also a non-written rule never to say 'no' to Harry Potter. Serge nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Well, well, well," Harry said when he was sure Serge was gone. "What an extremely pleasant surprise."

"Nice to see you too, Potter." Draco smirked, uncrossing his legs.

Harry took his wand out of his pocket and took off his cloak, throwing it into the corner. Then he leaned back against the door, allowing his fingers to play with the wand in his hands.

"Would you mind to undo these binding spells?" Draco asked, struggling slightly against the invisible forces that kept him in his chair.

Harry smiled amused. "I actually kind of like the idea of you tied up." he said, smirking evilly.

"Potter!" Draco scolded.

Harry pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Draco. "Why are you here?" he asked, dropping to his knees in front of Draco so they were on the same level.

Draco looked at him. "There's going to be an attack on the ministry. It's going to be huge. We have Dementors, Giants and soon we'll have an agreement with the vampires too." he whispered.

"Did you have to come here?" Harry asked, moving his fingers through Draco's feather soft hair as Draco arched into his touch. "It's dangerous."

"You're not an easy person to get to. This was the only way, believe me." Draco breathed, inching his face closer to Harry's until their cheeks were touching.

Harry inhaled deeply, taking in as much of Draco's scent as his lungs could manage. "When is this attack going to be?" He asked, nuzzling into the snug spot between Draco's neck and shoulders. He tenderly nibbled Draco's skin, burying himself deep into his spot.

"Fourteen days from now. We have allies inside the Ministry. We'll attack from the inside and the outside. You might want to keep a closer look on Mr. Clearwater from the Department of Magical Transportation, Mr. Squibble and Mrs. What's-her-name from the Atrium," Draco managed to say through faint moans.

"Anais?" Harry asked surprised, drawing back slightly.

"Probably," Draco said, gently nudging Harry back to his spot. "There are more, but I don't know their names. He keeps us pretty much in the dark, to prevent us from doing what I am doing right now."

"He's such an idiot," Harry stated, while his hands moved over Draco's chest desperate to claim.

"We've been over this so many times, Potter. Don't call him names, or I will call Dumbledore names." Draco said huskily, then exclaimed. "Oh for Heavens sake, Potter, untie me!"

"Finite Incantatem." Harry spoke, then tossed his wand aside.

Draco's hands found his hair and neck within a second. "Now, let's get to the more interesting part of my little visit." He smirked, pulling Harry into a searching kiss.

Their lips moved over each other a few times, before Draco pried Harry's lips apart with his tongue and sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth.

"We shouldn't do this here," Harry panted lightly when he finally drew back.

"Oh but it makes it so much more exciting," Draco's eyes twinkled darkly. "Just thinking about doing this with you, right under their noses makes me so hard." To emphasis his words, Draco pushed Harry back to the floor and crawled on top of him, moving his leg between Harry's legs and crushing their hips together.

"Thrill-seeker," Harry laughed, gripping Draco's tie and pulling him even closer. "Daredevil," he then whispered.

They kissed more hungrily this time, while their hands tried to get rid of the clothing that was in their way. When this failed Harry rolled, on top of Draco, and sat up, ripping both of their shirts off without even bothering to undo the buttons or take of their ties.

Harry's hands slid over Draco's smooth chest as he lowered himself back onto Draco. While he nibbled, bit and sucked Draco's neck and collarbone, Draco's fingers fumbled with their belts.

Draco's skin was salt and soft on his tongue. He'd missed this even more that he thought he would. "Draco," He whispered, searching for the right words to describe the feelings he so desperately wanted to share.

"Shh," Draco whispered back, his hands moving underneath Harry's now loose trousers where his member was painfully trapped. "I know, Harry, I know."

Harry let out a breath, then sucked it back in sharply when Draco's cold fingertips teased him with light touches.

Draco chuckled and wiggled his trousers off, causing even more friction.

When both of their trousers had reached their knees, Draco rolled back on top of Harry. Both of their cheeks were colored, both of their eyes were shut. It had been such a long time since they had felt this magnetism between them.

Harry hissed as the cold stone floor came in touch with his bare back. He opened his eyes and saw Draco looking at him, for a moment they both forgot to move.

Draco's hair hung loosely around his face and little drops of sweat decorated his forehead like little pearls. "You're so beautiful," Harry said, bringing his hands up to touch Draco's cheeks and hair.

"So are you," Draco said, smiling gently. "You're also so mine."

It was then that passion took back over. They kissed desperately, grinding their hips together until it felt like they would explode. Passion was itching and twisting in their lower abdomen and erections.

They were both remembered how perfectly they fit together when Draco possessed him like he had done before.

"I love you," Harry whispered, high on pure enchantment only seconds after Draco'd crashed on top of him.

"Don't say that," Draco said back, burying his face in Harry's messy hair. "We can't take it there."

"But I do love you," Harry said determinedly, his fingertips drawing patterns on Draco's back.

Draco sighed in his hair and sat up. "I know you do." he replied, then kissed Harry deeply.

They both looked at each other silently, dreading what was to come.

"I have to go," Draco said finally.

"I hate those words." Harry sighed, as Draco stood up. He felt the chilliness of the room tickle his skin uncomfortably and wished he had the power to rewind time.

When Draco was finished collecting his clothing he offered Harry a hand, which Harry took, and pulled him up. "Could you fix my clothes?" Draco asked, looking at the pieces of clothing with amusement.

Harry looked around for his wand and collected his clothing as well. "Reparo," he said a number of times, until the both of them were dressed almost as neatly as they came in.

Harry sighed heavy-heartedly as he realized that time had defeated him once again. Here they were ready to leave each other once more. Every time it hurt more, every time the loneliness he felt increased. Harry turned away, not sure what to do with all the emotions that were washing over him live waves, but Draco pulled him back into a hug.

"How are we going to do this?" Harry asked finally.

"Well in order for me to escape I need your wand to take away the anti-disapparation spells." Draco answered, his fingers creating curls into Harry's hair.

"Which I would not give to you just like that, so you have to knock me to the ground, take my wand and stun me," Harry said, kissing Draco's thin lips. "Better do it quickly."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry once more, before he stepped back and punched Harry's jaw.

For a moment all Harry could see was stars. He could taste the blood in his mouth. "Good one." He commented, wincing while he talked.

"Jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrons encore, mon amour." Draco said, kissing a bit of the blood away.

"You always say that." Harry said, leaning into Draco's touch. "And I never know what it means."

"Maybe you should try and find out," Draco teased.

Harry growled, and then moaned soflty in pain. "Better stun me, before they come."

"I wonder what they'll think when they find you lying on the ground in a room that smells of our little infatuation," Draco smirked.

Harry chuckled. "Don't you dare take my wand with you."

"I won't. I promise." Draco smiled, kissing him once more. "Don't get killed just yet,"

"I won't. I promise." Harry smiled, crushing their chests together. "Now, get on with it."

They both glanced at the door, when distant voices penetrated the wood.

"Stupefy!"

A bolt of red light left Harry unconscious in Draco's arms. Draco lowered Harry's body slowly to the floor.

"Finite Incantatum!" He spoke loudly pointing Harry's wand to the ceiling, then turned to Harry once more. "I love you too, until we meet once more. Then I'll fall in love with you all over again."

He disappeared. Like he always disappeared, with a heavy, dark craving in his heart. There was no future for them, only stolen moments like these.

FIN.

* * *


	2. Violent Silence

**_Title:_**_ Violent Silence, Sequel to__ Endless Infatuation_

**_Author:_**_ Noirissime_

**_Genre:_**_ Drama_

**_Pairing_**_: Harry/Draco_

**_Summary:_**_ When the world forbids you to be together irrational passion leads to irrational actions whenever a moment can be stolen. It continues..._

**_Words:_**_ 4,462_

_Disclaimer: not mine. _

* * *

_I wish I could tell you a passionate love story. I wish I could tell you I fell in love with him the very moment I looked into his bright green eyes. That it was romantic as hell when he first kissed me. That his love was like a bright light in these dark times, but it wasn't. It still isn't._

_I learned to love him through hatred. I don't know how the things changed. I didn't even want them to change. To Love in these times is dangerous. It takes over your mind and leaves you incapable of thinking rationally. _

_If you would have asked me what love was a year ago, I would have told you that it's nothing but a mere fairytale. My theory was that, what people called love, started with a slight affection for someone, mixed with animalistic lust. Which is fine, unless you allow your mind to mess with you. Love wasn't a thing or a feeling to me. It was for the weak minded who let their own fantasy in control of their ratio. They allowed their own mind to drug them into believing that what they felt was love._

_To say that I was forced to reconsider that theory is an understatement. It slapped me in the face and ran over me like a train. Now I know that I just didn't know what love was, **then** and that's probably why it took me so long to realize what was going on in my head, to finally acknowledge the fact that I **am** in love. But I might be too late, because I don't know when, **if**, I'll see him again. _

_I know exactly what my father would say if he ever reads this. _

'_What am I going to tell our Dark Lord? That an illusion corrupted my son's mind? Snap out of it, Dragon. We all know that the powerless made up the concept of loving to claim that their life has meaning after all.'_

_Or maybe he would just laugh at me, as if I told him one of those cruel jokes he likes so much._

_The truth is, to be a Death Eater in love with 'The Boy Who Lived' is to be in constant danger. It's a rollercoaster bound to crash and I can feel the speed increasing. I need to tell him, soon, before it's too late and he'll never know._

_D.M._

_---_

"Pansy." Draco closed his notebook slowly, when he saw her standing in the doorway.

She looked at him, leaning casually against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Sometimes I wonder what you write in that," she said, looking at the notebook beneath his hands.

"Thoughts," Draco answered, smiling slightly. "Private thoughts."

She nodded, obviously not satisfied with the answer he had given her. "The Dark Lord wants to talk to you about the failed attack on the ministry," she said, pushing herself away from the doorpost and walking over to his desk. "He thinks there's a spy in our higher ranks."

"I came to the same conclusion." Draco nodded, concealing the horror and fear he was feeling within. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded again and exited the room, but turned around before she exited the chamber. "Draco, can we talk tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, gorgeous." He flashed her a smile before she disappeared out of view.

When he was sure she was gone he cast a _reducio_ charm on the leather notebook and put it in his pocket, beside his wand. He then stood up and swept out of his room heading for the Dark Lord's office. He didn't have to walk far; his rooms were quite close to the Dark Lord's on contrary to most of the other Death Eaters.

He took a moment in front of the massive wooden doors that would lead him into the snake's pit of despair, as they all called it. Which wasn't a bad description of the room, considering that the word 'crucio' was probably used as much as the word 'I'.

When he was sure all his emotions were hidden properly and his memories and thoughts locked away, he knocked twice and opened the door.

"Ah, my young Malfoy," the Dark Lord said, as he looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway.

"My Lord." Draco bowed, before entering the room. "You requested my presence?"

Voldemort nodded in response to his bow. "Yes," he said. "I believe you've read the reports on our attack?"

"I have, my Lord," Draco answered, walking over to Voldemort's desk. He took a seat in one of the vacant chairs, knowing Voldemort he would be here quite a while.

"And what is your opinion?" Voldemort asked, entwining his fingers.

"It was a complete disaster. There's a leak in our system. They couldn't have defeated us, unless they knew the attack was going to be this massive," Draco answered. "We were overpowered by them, because they were prepared."

Voldemort began to study his nails. "Yes, weren't you caught just two weeks ago?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat, but he managed to stay calm. "I was, my Lord."

"It's still a mystery to me how you managed to get yourself caught." Voldemort continued, biting his nails casually.

"I was reckless, My Lord. It was a very foolish mistake, which I'm very ashamed of. I will assure you it won't happen again," Draco said, realizing that they suspected him.

"Draco, I put all my servants under veritaserum already, except for you and a few others," Voldemort said calmly. "Now I trust that you will not be silent when it's your turn tomorrow morning." Voldemort stood suddenly, gesturing Draco to come closer.

Draco stood and walked over to Voldemorts desk, without shifting his gaze away from the blood-red eyes. "I have no secrets for you, My Lord."

Voldemort smirked satisfied and reached out, sliding one of his cold fingers down Draco's chin. "Tell me, what you would do to the traitor."

Draco swallowed uncomfortably. "I would hunt the wizard down and make sure he regrets to have messed with me," Draco answered.

"Gone on." Voldemort urged. His cold fingers seemed to be reaching into Draco's mind, leaving Draco unable to think clearly.

"I would torture him until he screams for salvation. Then I would make sure his salvation will never come." Draco suddenly felt disgusted by himself, not because of what he was saying, but because of what he had done. He had betrayed his own kind, his own blood. There was no excuse good enough, no dept big enough, no spell strong enough to undo what he did. He had saved Harry, yes, but by doing so he'd dug his own grave.

A cruel smile played on Voldemort's lips. "By taking away his salvation, I assume you're talking about giving him the dark kiss."

"Destination Darkness, My Lord." He smirked, knowing this description would amuse Voldemort and it did. Normally he would swell up with pride whenever he managed to make the Dark Lord laugh, but now the image sickened him.

"I'll make sure to remember that, my Draco." Voldemort hissed, almost affectionately.

Draco felt the trapped feeling drip away slowly and knew that Voldemort had given up his attempts to get into his head, but he remained guarded. Voldemort was a snake after all.

"I know you'll understand that you, too, have to stand before me laying your secrets bare. You are dismissed." Voldemort said, sitting down again and waving his hand slightly.

Draco knew that the Dark Lord had either grown bored with his presence or had other things on his mind. He looked at the grayish hand and suddenly felt like blowing it off, to hurt the man who hurt so many. The aggressive thought startled him; never had he experienced such thoughts for the man he admired like a father before. Nor did he know where they came from. Did they not share the same values? Did they not fight side by side through every attack?

He walked to the door and almost forgot to bow before he left, but habit reminded him for the gesture. As he closed the door behind him he realized in how much trouble he was. He would not make it through tomorrow, if he decided to stay here. There were ways of course, to sabotage the veritaserum. He was quite the Potion genius himself.

Deep in thought he almost bumped into Pansy, who, without warning, dragged him into his chambers.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she demanded, after casting a silencing spell.

"About what?" Draco asked, pulling his arm away from her.

Draco saw Pansy hesitated to imply such a big accusation, but hoping for her to let it go was (hopeless) "Maybe you would like to tell me what you were doing in the ministry," she said.

Draco walked over to a small table to pour some wine for them both, while his heart began to beat uncomfortably hard. He knew that keeping secrets from Pansy was as impossible as surviving the Death Curse, it only happened once in a century. "I was captured." he tried.

But when he turned around he could see Pansy shaking her head and smiling slightly. "You're far too smart to get caught that easily, besides you've got that 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look on your face and you've had it quite some time now."

"I made a mistake," he said.

"You don't make mistakes. Good thing you brought that notebook with you. They searched your room while you were gone," she said, taking her wine from him nodding her 'thank you'.

Draco almost dropped his wine and wondered how Pansy could stay this calm. "They suspect…"

"Oh yes, and they'll know for sure tomorrow morning. Won't they?" Pansy took a big sip of her wine halfway through her sentence, letting Draco know she wasn't all that comfortable with her knowledge.

"What will you do?" Draco asked, knowing there was nothing left to tell. Pansy already knew it was him and he'd confirmed it long ago.

"What any good friend would do. Help you to get out of this mess and obliviate myself afterwards, so the Dark Lord won't blame me when he slips into my mind and discovers I helped his precious, but bad bad dragon to escape his claws." Pansy answered lightly, but Draco didn't miss her slight quivering.

"Are you saying I should run?" Draco asked, sitting down across from the girl.

"Err. No, I'm going to force you to run, love." Pansy corrected him with a pained smile.

"You can't, I'm sure there are other ways-"

"No, Draco. That would be too dangerous for the both of us, besides I might be your best friend, but I'm also a Death Eater. You're not only a danger to yourself, but also to us. I can't hide my thoughts from the Dark Lord like you can. Even if I obliviate myself over and over again, your secrets aren't safe with me. You're not safe here," Pansy said, dropping her gaze to her lap.

"Where should I go then?" Draco asked angrily.

"Anywhere but here for now. As long as you don't join the light side." Pansy smiled ignoring Draco's anger, tracing the edge of her glass with her finger.

"You know damn well that I'll never join the light side. They don't share my views. They're complete fools, those muggle suckers." Draco spat angrily.

But Pansy was shaking her head again. "Draco," she smirked and walked over to where he was sitting. As she kneeled in front of him and took his head in her hands she continued: "How many times do I have to tell you. In war you should fight for the ones you love. If you fight only for what you believe you will never find the same willpower from within to make it through the darker days."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're far too dreamy to be a Death Eater. Who are you fighting for then?"

"I was fighting for you, Blaise and my parents, but well… There's not much left to fight for now, is there?" Draco saw the pained look she was trying to hide and felt a pang of guilt. He'd been so swallowed up by the love he felt for Harry that he completely forgot about Pansy. Pansy needed him too; Pansy had been there beside him long before Harry had.

"Why are you still fighting?" Draco asked.

"For them I guess and to take revenge." She answered, her hands falling from his face into her lap.

"Won't you come with me? You don't belong in an army."

He had no idea why he was asking her this. He would never be able to give her what she deserved. She'd always been a valuable friend, but that was all she would ever be.

"Nor do I belong at your side, Draco." She smiled. Draco could see she appreciated the gesture. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"I know." Draco answered, sipping his wine while the wineglass trembled in his fingers.

"But you, you Draco don't belong here anymore." Pansy said, somewhat harshly.

Draco's eyes snapped down to hers. "I do belong here, Pansy."

"No, you don't. Damn it, Draco! I've felt you slowly slipping away from us for almost a year now. Who is it that did this to you? Who took you from us? Who won't give you back?" she was almost crying no, shoving his knee painfully in frustration.

"I can't tell you."

Pansy looked at him defeated and heartbroken. "Then go. Go to her and be happy."

"I can't go to _him._" Draco answered; she was clutching his arms as if she were afraid he might actually listen to her. "I can't get in contact with him, besides it's too dangerous for the both of us."

Pansy's eyes widened slightly. "How long has this been going on?"

"Almost two years."

At this Pansy frowned. "That long? But that's before you left school, is it someone from school?"

"Yes." He confessed, feeling as if he had betrayed her.

There was a long silence. Draco knew Pansy was trying to figure out who it was; he could practically hear her think.

"I used to have endless fantasies about sleeping with the enemy. I imagine it to be very exciting, maybe a bit too exciting for me," she suddenly said, smiling slightly.

"It is. It gives you the biggest kick you can imagine." Draco answered honestly.

She shoved him away playfully. "Don't tempt me. I don't want to be falling in the same mess."

They both laughed, knowing it would be the last time. Knowing that it would be a very long time before they saw each other again, if not ever again.

"I will miss you, Draco," Pansy said, when their laughter had faded away.

"I will miss you too."

"Now go and pack your bags."

--

"Mr. Potter."

"buggoff." Harry groaned and turned around, pulling the covers over his head. He knew it was incredibly rude to do so, but he couldn't stand the way his 'lifeguards' took over his life. He didn't even need aurors to protect him and now here they were barging through his house as if they owned it.

"Mr. Potter, a parcel came for you. We've been unable to open it and inspect it," the blonde haired auror said, pulling away the covers.

Harry looked up at him and suddenly despised his sand-like blond hair, even though it was not nearly as white as Draco's hair, it kept reminding him of it. Harry looked away as soon as he realized he'd been staring, as memories overwhelmed his mind. Hopefully the auror would blame the awkward moment on the fact that he'd just awoken 'the boy who lived'.

"I'm coming," Harry said, forcing all thoughts of Draco out of his mind. He stepped out of bed and followed the auror without even bothering to get properly dressed, it was his house after all.

When Harry entered the kitchen and inhaled the addictive scent of fresh coffee, he saw the other three aurors sitting around the table eying him uncomfortably. As Harry walked through the kitchen to fetch himself a big mug of coffee, he saw a small parcel lying on the table. He didn't quite know why the aurors bothered to wake him up for such a parcel. It wasn't the first time he got a parcel, and it would certainly not be the last. Normally they'd just inspect it for spells and either destroy it or give it to him.

"Mr. Potter, were you expecting a parcel?" another auror, Clay, asked him.

"No," Harry answered, sitting down on the only vacant chair around the table. "Why?"

"Well, we were about to destroy this package because we can't open it. It's heavily spelled, we can't even look inside it, but then we read the note and decided it was up to you to decide whether or not to destroy it." The auror explained, handing him a small piece of parchment.

Harry, who was just rubbing his eyes, sighed and took the parchment out of the aurors hands. He couldn't believe they'd actually dragged him out of bed for something as ridicules as this. He opened the note, suddenly aware that all the eyes in the room were on him. He brought his mug up to his lips, but forgot to drink as he read the words on the parchment.

_My most precious possession I give to the one I would give my life for instantly. Keep it safe, now that I cannot. Read it and know what I couldn't tell you before._

_Jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrons encore, mon amour. _

_Yours and yours I'll forever be._

He reread the note several times, a lump blocking his throat. The eyes around him were staring at him expectantly, but he forgot that they were there. Without waiting another second he snatched the parcel from underneath their noses and marched out of the kitchen to find some privacy. But before he exited the kitchen he turned around and said:

"Not a word about this, to anyone."

He continued his way to his bedroom, ignoring the loud complaints coming from the kitchen and slammed the door behind him, making sure they knew the room was off-limits for all of them.

Then he crawled back into bed and removed the wrappings eagerly. He'd known who had sent him the parcel from the moment he saw the note and recognized the handwriting. His stomach was twisting and turning nastily as his fingers touched the soft leather of what seemed to be some kind of diary. He opened it hesitantly and read the first page.

'Property of D.A. Malfoy'

"Oh god." He muttered, taking in a deep breath.

He flipped through to the next page and the next. The tiny book was filled with curly words, only a few pages were blank at the end.

_I'll be your liquor _

_Bathing your soul in juice that's pure_

_I'll be your anchor_

_You'll never leave these shores that cure_

_I've seen you suffer_

_I've seen you cry for days and days_

_So I'll be your liquor_

_Demons will drown and float away_

_I'll be your father_

_I'll be your mother_

_I'll be your lover_

_I'll be yours_

Harry covered his mouth with a trembling hand, while emotions washed over him like waves. He released a choked sob, as he read the words he'd longed to hear all these years. The curly words seemed to go on endlessly. Hurriedly Harry turned a few pages, searching for a reason Draco'd given this precious gift to him.

_The inevitable is going to happen, at last. Foolishly I was hoping for it to never happen, so I wasn't forced to make this decision. Only now I realize it was hopeless to begin with, now that I'm facing this dilemma. _

_You see, the Dark Lord is going after Harry again. We both remember what happened last time my Master decided to quit fooling around with muggles and plan a proper attack on the boy-who-has-more-luck-than-the-gods-above. Our attack failed due to a **mysterious** leak. I was lucky that time, for Harry was saved without much effort coming from me. All I had to do was pull a few strings and voila, Harry was safe._

_It's different now. Times have changed and I do not know whom to trust. There's no one I will confide in, no one I trust enough to save Harry for me. Except for Pans, of course, but her loyalties lie with the Dark Lord. I cannot ask her to do this for me._

_No, this time I'll have to choose between the one I love and the one I swore my life to. The one who has my heart and soul and the one who owns my life and has my mind. _

_I know it'll be hard to live with myself once my decision is made. No matter what my decision may be I will betray a part of myself either way. The question is; what do I value more. My believes or love. My blood or love. My promises or love. My life or love._

_And yet the decision seems so simple. **Save my soul, if my mind is corrupted by the false security of this insecure love I share with 'the-boy-who-lived-to-mess-me-up'.**_

_Let's hope he'll keep me safe when the Dark Lord finds me and closes his hands around my throat in cold fury, while his red eyes penetrate my mind and erase every memory Harry and I ever made. When he'll slowly force life out of me, until I hang on one single thread. Then he'll give me the kiss I fear so much and destroy every chance I have on an afterlife with Harry. Keep me safe then._

"Oh God," Harry whispered again, realizing he never knew just how much Draco was giving up for him. The fact that he got the notebook was a bad sign. _Keep me safe then. _The words repeated themselves in his head endlessly. He turned another page, in search of more information.

_He told me he loved me, finally! Now I know it was worth betraying every soul I betrayed. I was beginning to worry it was to him what I always tried to tell myself it was; just bottled up lust and the urge to posses that what one cannot have. _

The words stopped there, the pages were blank. Harry traced the words with his fingers, slowly closing the little book. He put it in his pocket, saving what he hadn't read for later and quickly grabbed some clean clothes out of his closet. Not bothering to comb his hair or brush his teeth he raced down the stairs, escaping his house and lifeguards.

--

Not much later he knocked on the wooden door in front of him, knowing it was extremely dangerous to come here, knowing his lifeguards would probably lock him up in his room on his return, but he didn't care.

"Good morning, Severus." he greeted the surprised man in the door opening.

"Potter, get in here." Severus snarled as soon as the man had recovered from the shock. He grabbed Harry's sweater and pulling him inside. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It's important." Harry explained, as Severus let go of his sweater and closed the door behind them.

"I don't care how important it may be. You cannot come here! Write me a bloody note next time, for heaven's sake!" Severus snapped grumpily.

"It's about Dr-Malfoy." Harry raised his voice slightly, knowing Severus would ignore him and continue his rage-rambling if he didn't.

"What about him?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Is he… alright?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Potter, why would you care whether or not Mr. Malfoy is_ alright_?"

Harry could see his old potion professor was getting annoyed with him. After he left school, he swore to kill the man, but then Severus saved him from Voldemort and things changed. Even now he sometimes wondered who the greasy haired man was truly loyal to.

"I need to know whether or not I should be concerned about his welfare." Harry answered, fully realizing how utterly ridicules his answer was.

Severus rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Potter, I specifically remember that last time I checked you and Mr. Malfoy were enemies and wanted nothing but to see each other dead."

"Well, we haven't been quite the enemies we were for quite some time now. The thing is… I'm worried about him. I need to know if he's in danger or not and I know you have full access to information like that." Harry explained.

"Oh, don't tell me it was really him who tainted the last attack on the ministry." Severus groaned.

"I didn't-"

"Potter, do I look like a fool?"

Harry shook his head frantically at this.

"He was a suspect, but from what I know he disappeared last night. I assume he has fled, now that I know he's guilty," Severus said, his dark eyes penetrating Harry's to the point a shiver ran over Harry's spine.

"Do you know where he could be?" Harry asked, despite the fact that he was getting very uncomfortable in the dark house.

"I haven't been on a friendly basis with the Malfoy family since the last time I was accused of giving the light side information." Severus answered.

"Alright, well. I'll be going then." Harry said, speeding towards the door.

But Severus stopped him. "Not that way, you utter fool. Through the fireplace."

"Fireplaces are inspected every few seconds, Severus." Harry argued.

"Not mine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm talking about my illegal one, upstairs." Severus snapped, pointing to the stairway.

"Oh. Alright." Harry mumbled, hastening to the stairs.

Severus followed him in a slower pace.

"You better be worth it."

Harry heard Severus sneer softly behind him, but whether he was talking about him being worthy of Draco or the fireplace he didn't know.

They made their way upstairs to an old, dusty little fireplace in the dark attic. Chills ran over Harry's arms as he looked around. He wouldn't be surprised if the place was home to a few ghosts or bats. A distant sound of dripping water formed a continuous flow of music in the room.

Harry walked up to the fireplace in search for the floo powder when he heard a large gasp behind him. He turned around in a swift move. Severus was still standing in the doorway with an uncharacteristic soft grin on his face, next to him pale hair radiated in the darkness.


End file.
